Victorious Vacation
by scissorluvjw
Summary: The gang reunite after 4 years and head to Cancun for a vacation and there's a lot of games and romance drama! Bade Fanfic with a bit of smut
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second fanfic and my first victorious one hope you enjoy**

It had been 4 years since the gang had graduated from Hollywood Arts. Most of them weren't in touch with everyone anymore, well except for Cat.

Tori had become a famous singer and had been on a few solo tours. She wasn't in touch with anyone except Cat.

André was an extremely famous singer-songwriter and also helped Jade write some of her own songs. He was still in touch with Cat, Jade and Beck.

Robbie had married Cat 2 years ago and now had his own stand-up comedy show with Rex, but he didn't carry him round everywhere like he used too. He was of course in touch with Cat aswell as Jade.

Jade had become a famous pop star and all her songs were hitting the top 5 of the charts. She also kept up her acting and script writing as she wrote broadway productions and starred in some of them, she had also been a part of a fiew films. She was in touch with Cat, André and Robbie.

Cat had decided she didn't want to be famous for singing, she wanted to help people and animals. She had founded a charity called 'Valentine's Way' and set up events and concerts to help earn money for her charity. She had married Robbie and was still in touch with everyone.

Beck had become the new Brad Pitt, all teenage girls had a crush on him. He had been in many films and now had his own tv show called 'Route 66'. Himself and Jade hadn't exactly broken up more like drifted apart. He was in touch with André and Cat.

Jade was in her house watching re-runs of Friends when her phone rings.

"Hey Jadey, it's Cat!" came a very happy voice through the telephone.

"Hey Kitty Kat" Jade replied.

"So, I was calling to tell you that Myself and Robbie have decided to organize a vacation with all of our friends from High School to Paradisus Resort in Cancun, Mexico! We'll be staying for 6 weeks! We really hope you can come, we're covering all the costs." said Cat without taking a breath.

Jade thought for a second and then told Cat "sure Cat I'd love to come."

"Yay! I'm so excited for this vacation, its going to be so fun! Meet the gang at my house at 11am on July 10th" she said and then hung up the phone.

Jade smiled at her tv and said "this is gonna be one hell of a holiday!"

It was the day the gang was supposed to meet at the Shapiro's house and take a private jet to Cancun.

Cat woke up at 8am and shouted "Robbie today's the day!"

Robbie woke up a bit annoyed but mostly excited and laughing "I know love i know but the guys don't get here till 11! Can i just sleep another hour, I'm tired from last night" he said winking at Cat.

Cat blushed a deep red, almost the same colour as her hair, but then said "No you can't Robert, we need to make sure everything's perfect, our friends are superstars remember?!" she said and then she jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs.

Robbie shook his head an laughed, she may be weird and crazy but i do love her, he thought to himself and then started getting ready.

**thats the first chapter i hope you liked it****Lucia xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own the characters just the story**

It was 10:55 on July 10th at the Shapiro's house and everyone but Jade was there.

The gang were catching up and waiting for Jade to arrive.

Then suddenly Cat screamed " She's here!" and ran to the front door, she opened it and there stood a women. She has long black hair with was curled and reached her mid-back, she wasn't wearing th coloured streaks she used to wear to High School. She wore a black dress that reached her mid-thigh and some black sandals and to complement a beige basket hat with black sunglasses.

"Jadeeeee! I haven't seen you in like ages!" Cat screamed and hugged her best friend.

Jade hugged her back and said "Cat, I saw you last week, we met for coffee."

"I know but it feels like ages!" she replied and then lead Jade to the sitting room. "Guys Jade's here!" Cat said to the room full of people. Jade was greeted by André, Robbie and Tori. Then Beck stood up and said "Hey Jade, you look beautiful as always." and then he gave Jade a hug.

"So Jade how have you been?" Beck asked,

"umm i guess fine, my new single 'bad girls go good' just hit number one and my broadway show 'Atlanta' just debuted in New York last week, so yeah I'm doing good" she said shrugging "and yourself?"

"umm yeah good i guess, my show just got renewed for a third season" he replied and then blushed.

Tori gave an awkward cough and said "Shouldn't we start getting on the plane?"

"Yes great idea Tori!" squealed Cat "lets get going guys."

Everyone turned to follow Cat to get to the plane outside except Jade and Tori, "Hey Jade, can I talk to you?" Tori said as she taped Jade's shoulder.

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" Jade replied.

"umm is it okay that I flirt and try to get with Beck? I know you dated and that so i don't want any awkwardness between us on this vacation so i thought I'd ask?"

"Uh yeah sure we broke up 3 years ago I'm totally over him" she replied sort of sarcastically but Tori didn't realise "yay thanks Jade!" and with that she gave Jade a smile and went to the plane.

'I knew she always wanted him.' Jade thought as she laughed and then took the same route as everyone else to the plane.

**theres chapter 2! next up some more Bade flirting, Cat tells Jade a secret and some private jet fun!****Lucia xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**i don't own the characters just the story**

Everyone was now on the plane and chit chatting away. Jade was sitting next to Cat who was snuggling up to Robbie, opposite to them Tori was trying to flirt with Beck but he just ignored her and stared at the black haired girl in front of him who was talking to André about her new song.

Cat realised the way that Beck was looking at Jade and decided it was time to tell her the secret that had been killing her for months. "Jade can I talk to you for a second?" asked Cat.

"Yeah sure." Jade replied,

the two girls headed towards the bedroom, Cat carefully closed the door and said "Jade I heard your conversation that you had with Tori,"

"Which conversation?" Jade asked confused at what the perky red head was on about.

"The one before getting on the Jet?"

Jade still looked confused,

"The one where Tori asked you if she could hook up with Beck?" Cat said.

"Oh yeah! What about it?" she replied

"Jade he wants you not Tori, everytime the press says you've got a new boyfriend, he always calls me up asking of you're happy with him and you can tell he's been crying. That's part the reason I organised this trip, you two are perfect for each other and you belong together! Bade forever!" the young woman said remarkably quickly.

Jade was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to think. If he was so worried about if she was happy or not did it mean he still loved her? Did she love him? No of course she didn't, they broke up. 3 years ago!

"Oh well, I don't think anything is going to happen Cat." and with that she left Cat in the room with a smirk on her face. "I know just the plan!"

Once everyone was back in the sitting room of the plane, Tori came up with an idea. "Hey you guys! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" she suggested.

"Yeah that sound cool!" replied André

"I'm going first!" yelled Robbie, "Okay André, Truth or Dare?"

"Well I know from experience that it's always best to chose Dare, so Dare!" the dark man replied.

"Okay i dare you to put Jade's finger in your mouth and leave it there for 1 minute!" He said smirking.

"oh come on man thats gross" André said disgusted

"hey it's my finger that's being sucked, you don't have the worst part!" Jade said laughing.

André moved over to sit next to Jade and but her finger in his mouth, they both cringed and the rest of the gang was laughing except Beck who felt a slight twinge of jealousy come over him.

After the minute was gone Jade got up and said "I'm going to sanitize my hands now!" and then left for the bathroom.

As the gang waited for Jade to return, Tori tried snuggling up with Beck "hey Beck notice I got my hair cut?" she asked eagerly thinking she knew the answer.

"oh no I didn't" he replied without expression. Tori was slightly annoyed at his response but she let it slide.

As soon as Jade returned, André said "okay my go! Tori, Truth or Dare?"

"After that! I'd be an idiot to pick dare!" the latina girl said laughing.

"Okay, when did you lose your virginity?"

Tori blushed obviously embarrassed by the question "umm 15..." she answered.

Jade laughed in her head 'obviously Vega spread her legs at the first opportunity'.

Relieving the awkward tension, Tori said "okay Beck, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm i guess Dare." Beck said

"oo okay I dare you too make out with the prettiest person in the room!" Tori said smiling the world's fakest smile thinking it was her.

"okay" Beck said as he stood up to the shock of Tori walked across the room and sat in Jade's lap and passionately kissed her. Cat and the boys were wolf whistling and Tori sat there angry with her arms crossed.

After the make out session, everyone went back to gossiping. Jade thought to herself 'thats was one hell of a kiss! Thanks Vega!'

**thats chapter 3! chapter 4 will be up in thr next week****Lucia xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Victorious**

The gang had been on the plane for about 2 hours and had about 1 and a half hours left. All the boys were having naps and the girls were gossiping in the living room.

"So we were at our favourite park, next to the blossom tree near the lake, having some red velvet cupcakes and I bite into it and I feel something hard, so I take it out my mouth and it's an engagement ring and the next thing I know Robbie's on one knee proposing..." said Cat retelling the story about when herself and Robbie got engaged.

"Aww thats so cute!" squealed Tori,

"Yeah even though it's the 50th time I've listened to it it's still cute!" said Jade "who knew Robbie could've come up with that!"

All three girls laughed. Tori was upset about what happened when they were playing truth or dare but had gotten over it.

"Hey, do you think we should wake the boys up?" asked Tori.

"Yeah okay, will make them some coffee aswell!" said Cat "I'll do Robbie's!" and then she ran off to the kitchen. "I'll do Beck's" Tori said rapidly, without even giving Jade a chance to breathe.

"Okay girl! I guess I'll get André's." said Jade under her breath, 'Jeez that girl needs to stop acting so desperate she thought to herself and lead herself to the kitchen.

When Jade got to the kitchen, she saw the two girls making coffees. She walked over to Tori and saw that she was putting **way **to much sugar in the coffee. "Please tell me that's for you Tori?!" she said widening her eyes. "No actually it's for Beck" she said boastingly.

"Thats way too much sugar! Beck doesn't like a lot of sugar in his coffee, just a pinch will do." replied Jade

"I think I know what Beck likes. I don't need your help!" answered Tori angrily and then stormed out.

'Okay then just tryna help' Jade muttered and then made the coffee for André.

The three girls walked into the room where the boys were napping. "Boys wake up! We made you coffee!" shouted Jade.

"Jesus Christ Jade you fucking scared the shit out of me!" André said sleepily.

"nice language" she replied laughing and then gave him his coffee.

"I made your coffee Beck!" said Tori in her annoyingly sweet voice.

"Thanks" he replied nonchalantly

He sipped the coffee and cringed. Jade smirked to herself.

"Well do you like it?" Tori asked batting her eyes like an idiot.

"ummm yeah it's great..." he replied cringing.

Tori smiled at him and followed Robbie, André and Cat out the room but not without giving Jade a smirk and mouthing 'I told you so'.

Jade just laughed and was about to follow the four out the room when Beck grabbed her arm. " What the fuck was that coffee! A donut?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, Tori but like half a bucket of sugar in it." Jade replied.

"Didn't you tell her, I only like a pinch of sugar?"

"Yeah but she told to piss off because she didn't need my help, apparently she knew more than me."

Beck rolled his eyes and laughed. He then let Jade go to the others and thought " I love that girls attitude to everything, I hope will get back together."

**there's chapter 4! Next up the first night in Cancun and some karaoke fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't own victorious**

The gang landed in Cancun and started piling their way out of jet. "It's beautiful!" said Jade. 'You're beautiful' muttered Beck under his breath.**(yes I know that's cringey but i don't care)**"What did you say?" asked Jade,

"oh nothing nothing" replied Beck.

The view from the jet was amazing, you could see the clear blue waves crashing against the white sandy beaches. Cat and Robbie had reserved a whole section of the hotel, so they had their own section of the hotel and their own private beach for six weeks.

"So everyone! You all have your own rooms and bathroom. All your rooms have a balcony with a Jacuzzi. All the room's attach so there are doors to the rooms next door but of course, for privacy, you'll be able to lock the doors" said Cat bubbly.

Jade could've sworn that the she saw Tori wink at Beck when Cat talked about locking doors for privacy.

Jade opened the door to her room. It was beautiful. There was a huge double bed with white linen sheets. There were some white fluffy slippers, that when she was a teenager she would've hated but now she quite liked, and that had her name imprinted on them.

She sat on her bed and lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_1 hour later_

"Jade! Jade! Wake the fuck up!" shouted Cat banging on the door that connected Jade's room to Cat and Robbie's.

"Jesus Christ Cat, I'm tired from the flight, let me sleep for 10 more minuets!" shouted Jade pulling the pillow over her head.

"No I will not let you sleep 10 more minutes Jadelyn August West! We're meeting in the lobby to go to dinner and sing karaoke in 20 minuets so get the fuck ready!" screamed Cat.

'Alright mom!' Jade thought to herself and started to get ready.

She decided on a navy blue dress which accented her curves perfectly and shows off just enough cleavage that it's not slutty.

She walked down to the lobby to meet everyone, and as per usual was the last one there.

"And the lazy bones has finally awoken! Good nap princess?" said Cat laughing

"yeah I did my prince" replied Jade playing along with the joke. Both girls laughed.

" So which restaurant are we going to?" asked André,

"A Japanese one called 'Viva Japón' it's got great reviews and it has karaoke!" replied Robbie,

"Okay then Jade you're definitely singing" said Beck excitedly, he loved hearing Jade sing, ever since he met her. Jade blushed and you could see Tori was brimming with anger that Beck had said that about Jade instead of herself. "Well I'll of course be singing a solo!" said a very snobby Tori and then walked out the lobby towards the restaurant.

All the six members of the gang sat around a circular table and gossiped among eachother. They'd all finished their dinners when Beck clapped his hands together and stated "I think it's time for some karaoke! Alright Jadelyn get your ass up there!" he said whilst gesturing with his hand to the stage. Jade rolled her eyes and was about to get up to go sing but then suddenly Tori jumped up and shouted "I'm going first!" with some attitude, smirked at Jade, gave her a dirty look and sashayed to the stage.

Tori sang Love Story by Taylor Swift

The gang clapped her when she'd done but Jade just rolled her eyes. "I'm next!"

She got up and sang:

_You've got a fast car and I want a ticket to anywhere maybe we can makea deal maybe together we can get somewhere anyplace is better starting from zero got nothing to lose maybe we'll make something me myself I got nothing to prove..._

**Sorry for this chapter being a bit late, I'm in a play and I've got to rehearse**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that this chapter is soooo late but I just had exam week and my show week.**

When Jade had finished singing Fast Car by Tracy Chapman, Beck stood and gave her around of applause a long side Cat, André and Robbie. Tori was upset and angry that Jade got a standing ovation from her friends but she didn't. "Oh I'm gonna make everyone hate Jade, especially Beck!" she whispered to herself.

They were all walking back to their rooms, Beck tapped Jade's shoulder and said "Hey, you wanna come over to my room?" Jade looked at him lifting her eyebrow, "no no, don't worry, I wasn't implying sex. No I just have the new The Scissoring 3 movie and I thought you'd want to watch it with me?" he said.

"But I didn't think that movie came out till November 27th?" Jade replied.

"Yeah but my friend Joey Loxley, you know the guy who directed the movie, gave me an advanced copy of it." Beck explained.

"Really!"

"Yes"

"Then sure, I would love to!" Jade said excitedly and the pair both walked of to Beck's room, once Jade had grabbed her pyjamas from her own room.

Meanwhile, Tori had taken Jade's mobile phone whilst she had been singing karaoke and was about to put her plan into action. "First we'll start with Beck! I'll send him a very nasty message and he'll think Jade sent it!"

_Dear Beck,__I don't even know why I have your phone number. You're the ugliest and stupidest fucking person I've ever met. I would never want to get back together with you, you son of a bitch.__lots of love__Jade xxx_"Ha ha Jade, we'll see who he comes running to!" said Tori.

Jade and Beck were watching The Scissoring 3 when Beck got a text message.

"Who's sent you a message?" asked Jade whilst keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Apparently you?" replied Beck

"What?" she said turning around to look at the phone.

"Well you couldn't of sent it you're here with me..." said Beck,

"... and I never write lots of love or three kisses?" Jade questioned, "and if I recall correctly, I haven't seen my phone since dinner."

"So who's stolen your phone and why did they send this hateful message? asked Beck.

"I don't know, but I really want to watch the rest of this film!" said Jade fixing her eyes on the screen once again.

"Of course!" said Beck laughing.

_The next morning_"Jade" whispered Beck

She stretched her arms out and yawned, "what time is it?" she asked.

"10:40am" replied Beck, sort of smirking.

"What!?" Jade screamed aand jumped out of the bed "Oh my fucking gosh! I've only got 20 minuets to wash, dry and clothe myself till we meet the rest of the gang in the lobby!" she yelled, but then noticed that Beck was already fully dressed. "Beck Avan Oliver! Why did you not wake me up earlier because I know you were already awake!"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you." he replied grinning "and it is funny watching you like this" he said laughing really hard.

Jade then left Beck's room to go to her own, which was connected to Beck's anyway.

"Oh man! That girl really turns me on. She so damn sexy when she's angry!" Beck said before he left his room to go down to the lobby to meet his friends.

**sorry it's a bit shorter, I promise they'll be longer soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry this chapter is so late I've been extremely busy**It was 11:15 by the time Jade had finished getting ready. She wore a black short jumpsuit and she had but her hair in french braids, underneath she wore a red swimsuit which accented her curves but wasn't too slutty.

She ran down the stairs towards the lobby to meet her friends, she was already 15 minuets late.

Little did she know that Tori had not yet arrived and was hiding in a cleaning closet waiting for the right moment to come.

As Jade ran down the corridor, she slowed down as she noticed a broom sticking out of a cupboard and looked down to observe it. As she lent down, Tori moved the broom so it knocked Jade off her feet.

"Ahhh" shouted Jade as she went tumbling down a short flight of stairs. Tori stood at the top of the staircase laughing like a psyco. "Karma's a BITCH, isn't it Jade" and then she walked off.

_meanwhile in the lobby_

"Where are Jade and Tori?" asked André, it was 11:15 and they were all supposed to meet at 11.

"Jade woke up late so she is probably still getting ready, but I don't know where Tori is" replied Beck just as they heard a scream coming from a nearby suitcase.

"what and who was that?!" questioned Robbie, but Beck didn't have to hear it twice he knew that scream too well.

The gang followed Beck to where he was heading curious to see what had happened. They turned a corner to see a petite body lying on the floor; seemingly unconscious. "Oh my God! Jadey!" screamed Cat. Beck knealed beside Jade's body and started stroking her arm. "Jade! Jade! Jade please wake up, what happened? Wake up! Wake up!" said Beck stiffly. Just then Jade's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Beck, "Jade! Are you okay?"

Jade sat up slowly "I think so" she answered.

"I'm so glad!" said Beck excitedly and then her hugged her.

Tori, seemingly innocent, walked down the stairs. "Oh my gosh what happened here?" she said in a high pitch voice.

She expected the rest of them to answer her but all they did is look at her suspiciously except Beck who seemed angry. "What are you all looking at?" she said batting her eyelids "and Beck what are you doing helping Jade after she sent you that nasty message?" Beck gave her a dirty look and then paid attention too Jade but then something clicked.

"Tori, how would you know about that message if I haven't told anyone about it?" asked Beck suspiciously,

"Oh umm Jade told me this morning, yeah" she replied

"Okay so how come Jade said she hadn't seen her phone since dinner yesterday?"

"Well obviously she lied to you" Tori replied kind of nervously

"Okay so how come that I received that message when she was in my room watching a film with me?"

"ohh umm..." Tori said nervously and lowering her head

"did you steal Jade's phone and send that message to me so I'd have sex with you and despise Jade?" he asked quite calmly.

"No umm well yes BUT she deserved it! She takes everything away from me and I never get anything, if she didn't have you I would be okay but she does so the only way I could get you, is by getting rid of her from your life"

Jade hadn't looked at Tori during that whole exchange but then she looked at her and said, "why did you make me trip up and fall down the stairs?"

"What!?" roared Beck.

**sorry for taking so long! hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Next, Tori explains her reasoning behind her pushing Jade.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i don't own victorious**

"What!?" Beck roared, "you pushed her down the stairs because of your jealousy towards her? What kind of person does that?"

Tori looked down at her feet and frowned she didn't know what to say, ever since she had met Jade in Hollywood Arts, she had been jealous of her talent and looks. "I...umm...I don't know..." sais Tori before bursting into tears.

Beck rolled his eyes "really? you're crying? You've just pushed someone down the stairs and you yourself are crying?"

"I just don't know! I've been jealous of Jade since I met her, she was always the best in the plays and got ten times the applause that I recieved when singing" Tori gulped, "and then when we graduated I thought my career would take off more than hers but it didn't. All her songs hit the top 3 of the charts and mine reached 10th at best. And then she always had you and I didn't."

Everyone stared at Tori after she finished her lengthy speech. They were all shocked by the fact that Tori Vega was jealous of Jade West. But despite the fact that they hadn't been the bestest of friends, it didn't give Tori a reason too push her down the stairs.

"Tori, what were you thinking? Just because of jealousy doesn't mean that you can try and make people hate someone and then push them down the stairs." said Cat in disbelief.

"I know I know. Jade I'm truly sorry for all of this, I hope you can learn to forgive me." said Tori sniffling.

Jade looked at her in the eyes and knew she was being genuine, so despite what her younger self would say she said "I can forgive you for this, let's just move past this okay?"

Everyone stared at Jade. Jade West. Bad Girl, just forgave Tori Vega, her sworn enemy. Jade noticed that everyone was staring at her so she said "What? I can't forgive someone for once in my life" said Jade sarcastically.

"look Jade I'm truly sor..." tori began to say before Jade interrupted her, "save it Vega. let's just move forward okay?"

"Okay" replied Tori smiling.

Beck and the others were still in disbelief that Jade had forgiven Tori, but they wanted to have a good vacation so they decided not to dwell on it.

The gang all walked towards the beach, they had a private beach to themselves so there was no one but staff around. Cat was the first one in the ocean, jumping around and pretty much being Cat Valentine. Not long after she was joined by her husband, and then everyone but Beck and Jade joined them.

"Aren't you gonna go in the ocean Jade?" questioned Beck,

"no. I mean I don't really have the same fear of going in ocean as I used too but I still don't like dolphins." replied Jade.

Beck rolled his eyes 'of course she still hates dolphins' "so? come on show everyone that sexy bod of yours and prove to them dolphins who's boss!"

It was Jade's turn to role her eyes, "wow Beck classic cheesyness" Jade laughed at his comments but then decided, "fine I'll go in, but only if you stay near me and if we see a dolphin we're leaving!"

"Sure thing Miss West, I will protect you from those evil ass dolphins" said Beck role-playing.

Jade took off her play suit to reveal her red bikini which showed off her long, skinny, pale legs and accented her curves in all the right places. Beck felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. She was absolutely stunning, he struggled so much not to grab her and kiss her.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are we going in that damn ocean or not?" Jade laughed.

Beck and Jade walked towards the ocean, Beck noticed that Jade was tensing up about going in the ocean; so he grabbed her hand without looking at her and gave it a squeeze. "don't worry Jade, I'll be with you."

Jade smiled up at him and gave him a small smile, which showed him her appreciation.

The gang spent most of the day at the beach, swimming, burying Robbie in the sand, playing frisbee and everything you do at a beach. Jade couldn't get the tanned boy out of her head since he had held her hand before going into the ocean. She mentally slapped herself 'Come on Jade you two broke up years ago just move one.'

After everyone had gone to their rooms to shower and get dressed to hit the casino in the public side of the hotel. Jade wore a blue pair of mom jean shorts and a slightly cropped black t-shirt which said 'bite me' and she wore a black and white pair of Adidas Superstars. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to decide what to do with her hair; in the end she decided to put it into a medium ponytail, she decided just to wear some mascara as her makeup as she couldn't be arsed to do anything more intricate or time-consuming.

She met the rest of the gang in the lobby at 9, as that's what they had planned. She was glad to see everyone was wearing casual clothing like she was, because when she was walking down to the lobby, she thought she was little under dressed.

Beck couldn't help but smile when he saw Jade walk in. She didn't even have to try hard with her appearance and she still looked stunning. 'I love you' he thought.

The gang walked to the casino together and then went their separate ways. Cat and Robbie went to go and play some blackjack, André said something about picking up some hot chicks at the bar and Tori went to play on some of the slot machines.

Jade went to one of the bars and ordered a tequila shot. But before she had time to even pick up the glass, someone had put their arm around her shoulders. "Well well well, who do we have hear." said the man. Jade spun her head around to see who it was but when she saw him she really wish she hadn't. As the person who was standing behind her was her creepy co-star on one of her films. Adam Farrell.

When they were on the set of their film 'Acceleration' he had been a nice gentleman to her and she thought of him as a friend. But soon things started to get weird, for example she would walk into her trailer after shooting a scene and find him there lying on the coach. Sometimes when they both had a break, he would come over without asking and walk right into her trailer not bothering to knock. One time, which was the last time she had seen him, at a cast party after the film had premiered, he tried to take advantage of her drunken state and try and do things to her before one of her other co-stars had come to help her as she had seen what had happened.

"What are you doing here Farrell?" Jade snarled,

"Oh come on Jade, I thought we were on a first name bases after that beautiful night.." he replied grinning

"Shut it Farrell! You took advantage of me and tried to rape me. Thank god Lucia walked in at that moment and had seen what had happened!" she said whilst widening her eyes at the thought that she had been a tad bit loud.

"Oh yeah babe? I don't recall that happening but it doesn't matter now you're coming with me whether you like it or not and I'm going to make love to..." he was cut by the fist that had just collided with his face.

"How dare you try and force a women to have sex with you when she clearly doesn't want to! You better leave before I have security throw you out!" shouted Beck, not caring how loud he was.

He figured he'd made the point clear as Adam ran out of the Casino.

"You okay?" asked Jade whilst bringing her into a tight hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for coming at the right time." She replied into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

**That's chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be out soon, so look forward to Jade and Beck having a conversation and a catch up as she tells him everything that went on whilst they weren't in contact. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**i don't own victorious, however i do own the name used in the previous chapter 'Adam Farrell'****. **

Jade and Beck walked over to a table too sit down and chat about their lives when they weren't in contact.

"So, is the situation with your mom any better?" asked Beck worried as he knew of the troubles Jade had with her step dad which had affected her relationship with her mom.

"Not really, it kind of got a bit worse." said Jade sadly, "only Cat knows this but about two years ago _he _decided it was a good idea to call me up and tell me that he'd told my mom that it was either _him _or me and that she had chosen him. He hung up straight after." she stumbled on her words, "I cried myself to sleep every night for a month after that; I couldn't believe she had chosen _him_ over me." she finished her sentence with tears building up in her eyes. Beck noticed this and held her hand to tell her he was there for her.

Jade wiped her eyes and asked Beck, "so anything tragic happen with you?"

"umm not really, at least not at that scale," he said referring to her story. "really nothing that interesting happened."

They stared at each other in the eyes; thinking deeply about what they should say next. Beck was the first to speak, "hey so want to go in the jacuzzi in either your room or mine?" he asked. She smiled, "sure, I'd love to!"

They trailed their way up to Jade's room hand in hand, anyone who saw would've thought they were a couple.

Beck quickly went to his room to put on his trunks, whilst Jade whipped on her purple bikini.

They entered the jacuzzi together and sat facing each other. "Ohhh, this water feels gooddddd!" said Jade. Beck laughed at her, "you've always had a thing for jacuzzi's, why don't you marry it?"

"Maybe I will! You can be the best man" said Jade smirking whilst rolling her eyes.

Beck couldn't control himself anymore, he had to kiss her. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer to him, "Beck what are you do..." Jade tried to ask before his lips crashed against hers. At first it was calm and gentle kiss but quickly it turned fierce and passionate. Beck didn't want to pull away but he knew he had to. "Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" he asked seductively, Jade smirked and headed towards her bed and Beck made sure too lock all the doors.

Jade pushed Beck on the bed and climbed on top of him. Beck smiled and said "classic Jade West, has to be on the top" Jade laughed "yeah yeah. Shut it Oliver we've got work to do"

Beck did as she said.

* * *

They lay beside eachother looking into each others eyes.

"You really don't know how long I've been waiting for that to happen!" Beck told Jade smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Jade rolled her eyes "Uhh you're so cringey _Oliver!_"

"But you wouldn't want it any other way."

He then wrapped his arms around her and held her the rest of the night.

**That's chapter 9! I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**i don't own victorious however i do own Jasper who is mentioned in this chapter and possibly throughout the rest of the story.**

The light shone through the window. Beck was the first to wake up. He looked the girl he was holding, she was so beautiful and peaceful when she slept... Beck mentally slapped himself 'i sound like such a pedofile'.

The girl next to him slowly woke up and fluttered her eyes open to reveal her big blue green eyes. She turned around to face Beck and pulled out a smile; not a fake smile, a real and true smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Good morning beautiful," Beck whispered. Jade yawned and then rolled her eyes, " Really Beckett how much more cheesy can you get?" she replied smirking.

"You have no idea Jadelyn!"

They both got up and Beck made his way back to his room to get dressed for the day whilst Jade got ready in her own room.

Today the gang were going to do some water sports in the ocean, at first Jade had refused to take part but with the help of Beck and Cat persuading her to do it, she finally agreed.

Jade started to get ready. She decided against washing her hair as it was just going to get ruined in the ocean, so she tied it up in a bun. She then grabbed her new one piece swim suit that was completely black, and then she threw on a cute navy blue short dress that she could throw off at any time, she then just put some flip flops on and then headed towards the lobby.

As usual Jade was the last one there. She walked straight over to Beck and held his hand without the others noticing. "Last night was fun." she whispered into his hair, "Yeah it was," he replied grinning as he could see Jade hiding her blushed cheeks.

The gang headed towards the ocean to meet their instructor for the day that were teaching them the water sports.

"Hi Guys, welcome to Paradisus Resort! I'm Jasper and I'm going to be your instructor for the day!" said the man standing in front of the group. He was a tall, muscular man who was about 22 years old. He had light brown hair and pale blue eyes which complimented his tanned skin. Not even the boys could admit he wasn't attractive.

The gang stood their with excited expressions as Jasper explained what the plan for the day was and what they were going to do. Beck couldn't help but feel a slight sting of jealousy come over him as he kept noticing that Jasper kept eyeing Jade, she noticed this so Jade grabbed Beck's hand and squeezed it to make sure he knew there was nothing to worry about.

The first activity on their schedule was parasailing , which Jasper explained was quite scary the first time and theu were able to just watch if they didn't feel confident enough to do it. Tori decided just to watch and even after getting called a pussy by Jade and Cat, so did Robbie.

The rest of them: Jade, Beck, Cat and André were geared up to go wind surfing and then Jasper explained how to do it and what precautions would have to be taken in certain situations.

The gang piled onto to the boat that was taking them further into the ocean to do the actually parasailing. Jade sat inbetween Cat and Beck. They were heading into the ocean when Cat whispers in Jade's ear, "I heard you last night!" Jade blushed a scarlet red and tried to play it dumb, "heard what Cat?" she whispered back, Cat smirked, "don't play dumb Jadey, I heard you and Beck doing some activities in your bedroom last night," Jade blushed a deeper red, "so are you back together?"

"No no no!" Jade replied quickly, "well we haven't really talked about it, but I know he wants too and I think I want to but I don't want to rush into anything..." said Jade before Cat screamed, "Yay!!!!"

Everyone looked at Cat with confusion but just ignored it as she was of course Cat Valentine.

They finally got to the place where they were going to gey strapped up and then the boat would start going again. The first guys up were Beck and Jade, then Cat was going up with André.

Jasper strapped Jade and Beck in to the seats and reminded them of the precautions before starting the boat and sending them up in the air.

**thats chapter 10!! next up Jade and Beck have a conversation about last night and what the future holds for Bade. Next chapter should be up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry it's a bit late. i don't own victorious.**

Jade and Beck had just been sent up in the air whilst parasailing. They could see the sea all around them and the hotel on one side in the far distance along with the boat so far below them, it was a just a small spot.

Jade took in her surroundings, and even she had to admit it was absolutely breath taking. The clear blue water seemed so calm and peaceful, it twinkled in the light of the sun.

"So Jade about last night..." Beck started saying,

"what about it!" interrupted Jade in a slightly ruder way than she initially intended, but the same defensive tone she used when she was in high school.

"Don't worry Jade, I'm not going to rush you into anything_. _I just thought we should talk about it?" said Beck with a hopeful glee in his eyes.

Jade noticed this straight away.

"Oh my god Beck! Could you be anymore transparent?!" she said in her mocking-Tori voice. Beck held his hands up in mock surrender,

"Okay okay. The fact is Jadelyn August West, I love you. I have done all the time we've been 'apart' " he said making sure to use air quotes whilst saying apart.

Jade couldn't help but smile a little bit but kept it too a minimum as she was still Jade West. "I love you too Beckett Avan Oliver." Then their lips met again, but unlike last night, it was a calm and loving kiss, that had a meaning rather than two horny 22 year olds just wanting sex.

Soon after they broke apart their kiss, the seat they were sitting in started to come down and they knew that their turn had finished.

Jasper unstrapped them from the seat, and once they were out, proceeded to strap André and Cat in.

* * *

After André and Cat had finished parasailing. The boat took them back to the hotel beach and the gang all piled off.

As they were walking to their rooms Beck pulled Jade to the side. "So, do you want to tell people about our relationship?" Beck asked Jade.

"Well Cat kind of already knows, but the others don't maybe we could tell them at dinner tonight?"

"Yes that would be perfect!" Beck squealed like a teenage girl. Then he pulled her closer and then kissed her. Then they made their seperate ways to their bedrooms.

* * *

The gang were all eating dinner at a Chinese restaurant when Beck stood up and cleared his voice. "So as many of you know, me and Jade 'broke up' a few years ago and I've been devastated ever since but last night something happened that neither of us will be able to forget..." Beck went on,

"Oh cut the beating around the bush Beck!" Jade mockingly yelled, "Beck and I are back together."

The whole table erupted in applause and wolfwhistles. André and Robbie congratulated Beck ,and Cat couldn't stop screaming.

"Well that kind of steals our thunder a bit guys!" said Robbie laughing whilst giving Cat a wink.

"We're pregnant!"

**thats chapter 11, hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**i don't own victorious**

"oh my gosh! are you serious?!" asked Tori still comprehending the news she had been given a long with the others at the table.

"Yes we're very serious! I'm about 13 weeks a long, we find out whether it's a girl or a boy in about a month or so! Though I do have a feeling it's going to be a boy!" Cat squealed with excitement.

"Well that's why you ordered decafe when we went to get coffee the other week!" Jade concluded, "and that's why you were puking your guts out for few days premature to that!"

Cat nodded and smiled then stood up and walked to Jade and gave her a hug. She was very nervous about having a baby but she knew it would be very loved and that she had friends and a wonderful husband to support and help her through everything.

"Congratulations you two! You're both going to make great parents!" said André grinning.

As the girls started having a conversation about baby names and clothes, Robbie decided it was the best time to ask his two best friends a question he needed answering.

"Guys? Can I ask you guys a question?" questioned Robbie.

"Of course man!" Beck and André replied in unison.

"I am so excited to have a baby with Cat, I've loved her since freshmen year, don't get me wrong but I'm extremely nervous about raising my child. I mean I wasn't exactly the best at raising myself, what if I screw this up?" said Robbie nervously.

Beck patted him on the back. "Look Rob. The key word in that question was 'wasn't'. Past Tense. You know how to look after yourself well now and Cat aswell."

"Exactly." André continued "It's perfectly normal to feel scared and nervous about having your first child, but that's what were here for, we will help you through it and so will Jade and Tori."

Robbie was almost crying at this point, " thanks guys, that means the world to me, I'm glad you two are my best friends."

"No problem man!" Beck replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cat asked batting her eyes.

"Oh nothing important! Did you come up with any baby names yet?" asked Robbie curious to know.

"Oh yeppppp! I thought about names for boys such as Noah or Jaden? Jade thought of some cute girl names aswell such as Lucia after my aunt who I love so much and it is of Italian origin and Aria which is adorable!" Cat said excitedly.

Robbie smiled and wrapped his arms around CatCat.

"I genuienly think I come up with some of the best names if I must say so myself." Jade replied smirking.

"I must say that you do my love." Beck whispered into Jade's ear. Jade smiled back at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Ewwwww! No more kissing I can't take this anymore!" Andre said laughing.

All the gang broke into conversation and the group dynamic they had in high school was slowly returning.

**theres chapter 12. I don't think this story is interesting me as much as it used to but I will finish it, as my pet peeve is uncompleted story but I can't promise you it will be great. Still review it though!**


	13. Chapter 13

i don't own victorious

The gang had spent the last 6 weeks in a resort in Cancun, Mexico. Over that time, Tori had tried to get with Beck, Beck and Jade started going out again, Tori and Jade became good friends, they all sang some karaoke, celebrated André and Jade's birthdays and Cat and Robbie announced that they were pregnant with their first child.

All in all it was quite an eventful trip. But it was still a very good one and everyone would remember it for years to come.

* * *

It was the last day of their trip and everyone was packing up their suitcases ready to board the private jet which would take them back to the Shapiro's household, where they would all go their separate ways.

Cat would be organizing a new charity concert, Robbie had to go to London for a meeting about his upcoming show tour, Tori needed to finish her new album, André had to finish writing lyrics for his new single, Beck had to start filming his new season of his show and Jade was due in New York to direct one of her shows.

Jade was helping Beck pack because she knew that if she didn't he would probably forget half if not all of his stuff.

"You really are incompetent Beck! I mean how can someone forget to pack their phone charger!" Jade said whilst packing Beck's suitcase.

"That's why I have you baby, you make me less incompetent." said Beck seductively whilst making a move towards Jade.

"Not that I'm not turned on by you, but we have to meet the others by the jet in 20 minuets so I don't think we have enough time to do whats on your mind." said Jade still packing his suitcase.

"Oh, I'm upset now, we'll just have to make it up when we get back to LA." relied Beck.

"We sure will." said Jade leaning in to kiss him.

They carried on packing and soon were completely finished. "A thank you is in order Beckett!" Jade said folding her arms.

"Of course Jadelyn! Thank you for helping me with my incompetence!" said Beck laughing.

"Shut up! We need to meet the other now! So move your ass Oliver!" shouted Jade ushering Beck out the door.

"Yes Ma'am!" said Beck saluting which made Jade roll her eyes.

* * *

Everyone had loaded their belongings onto the jet and the gang went into the jet and sat on the sofas and started gossiping with eachother again, like the first time when they were flying to Cancun.

Cat stood up and comically cleared her throat, which made everyone laugh.

"So, I would like to thank you all for coming it generally felt like we were in high school again and I had so much fun! I hope one day we will be able to do this again unless Jade has taken over the world and has directed and produced about 5 million plays!" Cat said laughing and everyone joined in, "I know we all have stuff to do at the moment but I was wondering if you all are free around April next year as that's when my concert for Bi-Polar awareness is and I would like you all to perform or atleast help out as we'll," she held Robbie's hand, "have a new born at that point!?"

"Of course, we would be honoured!" said Tori smiling.

"I'll talk to my director but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to come!" relied Beck.

"My press tour will be over by then so of course I'll be there!" answered André.

Everyone looked at Jade.

"Umm hello, I pretty much run the arts industry, I make the rules so I can break them. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Jade smiling and then stood up and hugged Cat.

"Thank you." Jade whispered in her ear.

"For what?" Cat whispered back.

"For organizing this vacation, if it hadn't happened I wouldn't be with Beck again." she replied whispering.

"You're welcome." Cat said smiling from ear to ear.

Eventhough everyone had gone their own ways, whenever they hung out the high school dynamic returned thanks to the vacation to Cancun, which had really brought everyone so much closer together.

All in all it truly was a victorious vacation.

**And there you have it! i hope you liked the ending eventhough it was a bit rushed. A new story will be coming out soon, I've already written a few chapters. Till the next fanfic!**


End file.
